ben10omniworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Eunice
Eunice, also known as the Unitrix (short for Unimatrix) is a prototype Omnitrix which can absorb and contain DNA of different species. Backstory Eunice is the Unitrix created by Azmuth, which is a prototype of the Omnitrix. Sunder was hired by Azmuth to find her when Azmuth lost her. Her pod was discovered in the forest at the same time Ben's Team was driving for a camping trip. After encountering her, she stayed with them for the day, bonding with Ben (who had recently broken up with Julie), the two of them were soon attacked by Sunder, who shut Eunice down and attempted to get away before Kevin and Gwen stopped him as Kevin restarted the Unitrix again. While the four of them scuffled with Sunder, Azmuth arrived and cleared things up. He stated that Eunice was a Unitrix, a prototype version of the Omnitrix created when Azmuth wanted to preserve alien DNA by placing genetic samples in individual Unitrixes that can animate themselves to take on the appearance, and use the abilities, of the DNA samples that were uploaded into them for protection. Azmuth states that when Gwen cut her hand, trying to open the pod containing the Unitrix, her DNA was sampled and randomized to make a human form for the Unitrix (explaining why Eunice has blonde hair while Gwen has orange/red hair). Following a brief argument, Ben allowed Azmuth, under a compromise, to take on Eunice as one of his assistants on Primus. Appearance Eunice's mobile form is a teenage human girl. She has shoulder-length blond hair with a single bang and bright green eyes. When they first found her, she was completely naked, then she borrowed Ben's jacket so she wouldn't be naked. Afterwards she borrowed a pink tank top, white shorts and brown flip-flops from Gwen. Since working for Azmuth on Primus, she was wearing a white jumpsuit with black stripes. In her true form, Eunice is the Unitrix, a core similar to the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix. However, the core resembles a container instead of a watch, but does feature a control dial that, when pressed down, turns it to its mobile DNA form (in this case, Eunice). Powers and Abilities As a prototype Omnitrix, the Unitrix is capable of storing DNA of different species. Unlike the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix, Eunice is not connected to the Codon Stream, limiting her to a single DNA sample. Eunice was shown to be able to absorb powers and abilities of animals (a rabbit, a bear, and a snake) and then to manifest traits of these animals (enhanced jumping, strength and flexibility) without changing form. The powers and abilities she absorbs from aliens and animals last for about ten minutes. There is a green rectangle on the back of Eunice's neck and when Sunder pressed it, it turned Eunice back to the Unitrix. In addition, local wildlife seemed to be attracted to Eunice to the point where normally shy animals would gather around her and tame more dangerous animals (like a bear or snake) (this capability was likely included by Azmuth as a way for the Unitrix to easily obtain DNA samples from them, possibly to protect her and the item from danger since it's only temporary and the Unitrix can only contain one DNA sample). Eunice received an upgrade to have a one way subspace link to Primus for uploading DNA samples. However, having the link active can cause parallel signal interference which could cause the Ultimatrix to lose its connection to Primus until it's shut off. Appearances Omniworlds Trivia Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Allies